


There's Never Enough Time - DaveJade FanFic

by grimGnostic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimGnostic/pseuds/grimGnostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl moves into a new apartment, when she meets the love of her life they go on memorizing dates and grow up to marry one another, they couldn't be happier. But the relationship has it's ups and downs and sometimes they don't know if they can last much longer with each other. When a huge unforeseen event takes hold, they realize how much they really love each other. They realize that they truly know what love is when they're together, but the event that takes place can ruin everything they've built up over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic. I apologize for very shitty writing. <3  
> Obviously, this is an AU.

"Please be careful with that last box! It has glass in it."

A young girl stood in a bare room of her new apartment. The building was just over 30 stories tall. She sniffled a bit and wiped the dripping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She pushed her bangs out of her face and tightened the ponytail that touched her mid-back. Her hands placed on her hips as she licked her lips. The summer heat was really getting to her and bringing boxes in wasn't helping.

"Here you go Jade, last box."

"Thanks John. It means a lot you're helping me out!!"

John glanced up at his sister and half-smiled. 

"Jade, I'm gunna miss you."

"I'll miss you too John, but you know you can always visit! And I can go back to North Carolina to visit you. It's not that far when you think about it!!"

"I guess so. Well...I really wish I could help you unpack and stuff but I get car sick and I want to get home as soon as possible, I already used a lot of sick days and vacation days at work...heh.." 

John walked over to Jade and hugged her tightly. 

"I'll miss you Jade." He added. 

She nodded slowly, hugging him back.

They grew up together. They become such close brother and sister, people sometimes mistook them as best friends due to their infrequent arguments. 

John let go of Jade and smiled at her. 

"I know you want to start over with your life, but don't forget about me." 

John blinked back tears, always one to be sensitive. 

"Of course not John." 

Jade smiled warmly and dismissed the tears streaming down her face. 

John backed up, and walked towards the open door. He looked at her one last time and nodded slightly before closing the door, leaving her to herself in her new apartment. Leaving her to herself in her new life in New York City.


	2. - Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an okay beginning??? I'm not a big writer....

Many days after Jades new move, she had unpacked her very few items she had taken with her, she had grown accustom to her neighborhood and the apartment she lived in, yet she hadn't really found someone who had a full-on conversation with her. Yes, the neighbors smiled at her regularly while passing throughout the building, and they occasionally said hello or hi but she hadn't really made a close friend rather than an acquaintance.

She convinced herself that she didn't need to make friends, she came here to start over. She came here to focus on her online classes and get a masters degree in astronomy. It was always something that really interested her. 

 

While taking one of the mid-term exams for her astronomy class, she figured she could use a break. She arose from her desk chair and glanced out of the glass window near her, wondering where she could ease some stress. Jade figured she would just wander around New York's central park, which wasn't too far from her apartment building. 

Quickly throwing her hair up in a ponytail and slipping into a shirt to put over her tank top, Jade opened the door, summer heat rapidly slamming into her. Use to her comfortable temperature home, she let out a slight "phew" in response to the heat. 

She locked her door behind her and began making her way down the hall. The sound of a masculine voice filled her ears, making her stop in her tracks. She tilted her head in the direction she thought it was coming from. It wasn't someone talking, they were singing. She could hear the slight sound of an acoustic guitar also. She quietly walked up two flights of stairs, the melodies growing louder each step she took. She had arrived at a door labeled "Rooftop."

She placed her ear on the cold metal and listened closely. The singing was definitely coming from there.

  


	3. Authors Note

Okay so like -- I know I don't update like.....EVER LMAO, but it's cause I only write when I'm in the mood to write. So yeah. I apologize for very short chapters or terrible writing or never updating !!


End file.
